


Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Внеконкурс [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред и Дженсен случайно женятся. И теперь жить им вместе, пока смерть их не разлучит. В буквальном смысле</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103355) by linvro21. 



— О да, вот так, — стонет Джаред, просыпаясь от того, что Дженсен страстно вылизывает ему ухо.  
  
Но когда он открывает глаза, оказывается, что это совсем не Дженсен, а Сэди.  
  
Значит, безумная ночь с Дженсеном была всего лишь сном.  
  
Это утешает.  
  
  
— Ладно, девочка, я знаю, что у Дженсена сегодня выходной. Сейчас пойдем гулять. Я все равно уже проснулся.  
  
Джаред садится, но тут же валится обратно на кровать, когда голова взрывается от невыносимой боли, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Иногда его вечеринки проходят чересчур бурно.  
  
— Ох, Сэди, дай мне пять минут. Иди, девочка. Принеси папочке стакан воды и аспирин, — умоляет Джаред собаку.  
  
Но та просто стоит у кровати, наклонив голову. А потом выбегает из спальни. Через несколько минут Джаред слышит ее лай, который — ох, его бедная голова — становится все громче. А еще слышит мужской голос, эхом разносящийся по коридору.  
  
Джаред в недоумении пытается понять, какой сегодня день. Ведь должно быть воскресенье, выходной для всей прислуги. В этот день в доме обычно никого, кроме него и собак.  
  
И все же это Дженсен входит в спальню со стаканом воды в руке, стараясь не запнуться о Сэди и Харли, которые с энтузиазмом вертятся у его ног.  
  
— А вот и лекарство для моего любимого работодателя, — произносит он, слишком громко и жизнерадостно для больной Джаредовой головы. — Или я должен сказать: бывшего работодателя?  
  
— Что? В каком смысле бывшего? Это ты так заявляешь, что увольняешься? Бросаешь меня и собак?  
  
Дженсен по-дурацки — ну ладно, у него это получается мило — ухмыляется и усаживается на кровать, прямо на белые шелковые простыни.  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Точнее, совершенно наоборот, я думал, ночью мы обо всем договорились, — говорит он и улыбается еще ярче, подбираясь по огромной постели все ближе к Джареду.  
  
— Э... Просто, чтобы освежить воспоминания — а то я, похоже, перебрал вчера с виски — о чем конкретно мы договорились?  
  
Дженсен наконец добирается до Джареда, протягивает ему воду и таблетки и устраивается головой на его голой — о Господи, он совершенно голый! — груди.   
  
— О, малыш, ты такой шутник. Я никуда не уйду. Я остаюсь здесь, с тобой и с ними, — Дженсен   
кивает на собак, терпеливо ждущих у изножья кровати.  
  
Джаред выворачивается из объятий Дженсена и осторожно садится.   
  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
  
— Прости, тебе больше нравится «дорогой»? Или «милый»?  
  
— «Мистер Падалеки» меня всегда устраивало, — ворчливо отвечает Джаред, по-прежнему пытаясь вспомнить, что, мать вашу, такого вчера случилось, из-за чего парень, присматривающий за его собаками, вдруг начал называть его ласковыми прозвищами.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что втайне ты меня любишь. Просто не ожидал, что ты что-нибудь предпримешь, — Дженсен вздыхает. Он по-прежнему выглядит невероятно счастливым и довольным, валяясь босиком в одной...  
  
Стоп. Что? На нем пижама от Армани. Джаредова пижама!  
  
В голове у Джареда снова и снова крутится «ты меня любишь».  
  
— Да, милый, тоже тебя люблю. С первого ж дня нашей встречи.  
  
  
Вероятность того, что прошлой ночью они с Дженсеном действительно покувыркались в постели, все возрастает. Плохо только, что Джаред даже не может вспомнить его, вероятно, восхитительную наготу.   
  
А что еще хуже — Дженсен, кажется, решил, что у них теперь долгосрочные отношения.  
  
Но это все не для Джареда. Никаких обязательств. Ни на каких условиях.   
  
Слишком большой риск ошибиться.  
  
Слишком большой риск вляпаться в брак.  
  
Несколько столетий назад женатые пары могли расстаться на время или вообще развестись. В нынешние же времена трахнуть кого-то — все равно, что сказать «согласен» и «пока смерть не разлучит нас».  
  
В буквальном смысле.  
  
  
Ему нужно сбежать от Дженсена, и быстро. Джаред встает, завернувшись в простыню, и идет к своей гигантской гардеробной. Обернувшись, он видит, как Дженсен развалился на его огромной кровати. Красивое зрелище. И тем не менее. Нет, ни за что.  
  
Он выбирает свой любимый дизайнерский выходной костюм, но тут к спине прижимается теплое тело, а на грудь ложатся две руки.   
  
— Я так счастлив, — шепчет Дженсен ему в ухо.  
  
О, да, это так здо... Нет, нет! Быстро, придумай, как его отвлечь.  
  
— Что?.. Какое ты вообще имеешь право быть таким счастливым, когда у меня голова вот-вот взорвется?  
  
— Никогда не думал, что со мной такое случится. Что мне так повезет.   
  
О нет.  
  
Блядь. Стоп.  
  
Джаред медленно разворачивается в его объятиях.  
  
— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что невероятно счастлив и польщен тем, что ты выбрал меня в мужья.   
  
И вот на этом Джареда перестают держать ноги.  
  
  
— Да, да, вот так, — стонет Джаред, приходя в себя от того, что Дженсен с энтузиазмом прикусывает его за большой палец на ноге.  
  
Но открыв глаза, он видит, что это не Дженсен, а Харли старается привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
А Джаред лежит на полу.  
  
И он женат.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
  
— Ты очнулся, милый? Джаред? Ты меня напугал.  
  
Джаред резко садится, и его тут же выворачивает наизнанку.  
  
Дженсена это, похоже, нисколько не отталкивает. Он мягко гладит Джареда по волосам. Это даже немного приятно. И было бы намного приятнее, если бы Джаред не был женат! На своем работнике. Собачьей няньке.  
  
Хм. Подождите-ка минутку. Они на самом деле занимались сексом? Он действительно женат?   
  
  
— Ты ведь не предлагаешь нам пройти брачный тест? — Дженсена, кажется, эта идея неслабо разозлила.  
  
— Нет, конечно, я ничего такого не предлагаю. Я просто говорю, что хочу увидеть доказательства до того, как ты ко мне переедешь. Как еще я пойму, что все по-настоящему?  
  
— Как еще?.. Ну ты и говнюк! Потому что я сказал, вот как! Я на тебя работал три года! И всегда считал, что заслуживаю доверия!  
  
В чем-то Дженсен прав. Он надежный, пунктуальный, веселый, милый.  
  
И просто работник, нанятый ухаживать за собаками, вероятно, хапуга и мошенник.  
  
  
Когда они возвращаются из брачного офиса, Дженсен все еще кипит от гнева.  
  
Тест, откровенно унизительный, подтвердил самый страшный Джаредов кошмар: они на самом деле женаты.  
  
На всю жизнь.  
  
Навечно.  
  
Друг на друге.  
  
Даже если они не смогут больше выносить друг друга, и Дженсен начнет его раздражать, и станет дряхлым и морщинистым, Джаред ничего не сможет сделать. Даже тогда.  
  
К тому же Дженсен — всего лишь один человек, а не несколько мужчин или женщин. Или и те, и другие. Джаред будет заниматься сексом только с ним до конца своей жизни. Проклятое АБМ (Агентство брачного мониторинга).  
  
Джаред ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Если только...  
  
  
— Дженсен, милый? Любимый мячик Харли застрял в ветках старого дуба. Ты его не достанешь? Я бы и сам попытался, но боюсь высоты. Я подержу для тебя лестницу.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Дженсен забирается по очень длинной лестнице, чтобы достать мячик.  
  
— Че-е-е-е-е-е-ерт!..  
  
Вот дерьмо, он ухватился за ветку.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Джаред. Я в порядке.  
  
Дженсен спрыгивает прямо Джареду в объятия.  
  
— Ты, похоже, так испугался. Давай я тебя крепко-крепко обниму, — говорит он.  
  
  
— Дженсен, дорогой? Не хочешь поиграть со мной в гольф? Мой приятель только что отменил нашу встречу.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они играют все утро, и наконец добираются до лужайки, скрытой за плотным рядом деревьев. Пока Дженсен не смотрит, Джаред достает клюшку с самой тяжелой головкой, прицеливается к затылку Дженсена, замахивается...  
  
— Привет, Джаред. Привет, Дженсен. Как здорово вас здесь встретить, — радостно окликает их Миша.  
  
...и бьет прямо по ближайшему кусту.  
  
Дженсен оборачивается и нежно улыбается ему. Джаред налепляет на лицо свою самую сияющую улыбку, даже ямочки на щеках добавляет, для пущего эффекта.  
  
  
— Дженсен, не хочешь поплавать со мной в озере?  
  
— Ладно.  
Они переодеваются — Дженсен выглядит сногсшибательно в своих зеленых плавках — и зовут собак.  
  
По настоянию Дженсена они держатся за руки, пока идут к дальнему концу парка.  
  
— Ну что, нырнешь первый? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Ты уверен, что здесь достаточно глубоко, чтобы нырять?  
  
Выбрав самый неудачный момент в мире, Харли и Сэди бросаются вперед, обгоняя Дженсена, и прыгают в воду. И сразу становится ясно, что в этом месте озеро очень мелкое.  
  
— Кто последний, тот дурак, — кричит Дженсен и бежит к пирсу, туда, где намного глубже.  
  
Вид его задницы немного скрашивает Джареду потерянный шанс.  
  
И оказывается, что совместное купание — совсем не плохой способ провести день.  
  
  
— Дженсен, дорогой? Я бы хотел сделать несколько твоих фотографий, чтобы поставить у себя в офисе.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Джаред тщательно устраивает Дженсена на тигровой шкуре посреди большой гостиной.   
  
— А теперь улыбнись. Вот так. Отлично. Еще раз. А теперь изобрази поцелуй. Хорошо. Заложи руки за голову. Класс.  
  
Джаред снова кидает взгляд на часы. Это уже должно было случиться.  
  
— Теперь сними рубашку. Да. Поиграй мускулами. Отлично.  
  
Джаред смотрит на потолок. Черт возьми, чего так долго?  
  
Ну ладно, пока есть возможность, он может сделать еще несколько фотографий, чтобы запомнить Дженсена.  
  
Если подумать, он никогда не видел Дженсена голым. Ну, то есть, наверное, видел. Но не помнит.  
  
— Так, хорошо, а теперь разденься совсем. Ляг на шкуру. Да, именно так.  
  
Дженсен встает на четвереньки и ползет к Джареду.  
  
— Да, вот так очень сексуально. Иди сюда. Ой, нет, нет, подожди. Стой.  
  
Огромная хрустальная люстра падает на шкуру точнехонько туда, где Дженсен был секунду назад.  
  
Дженсен оглядывается через плечо, в ужасе распахнув глаза.  
  
— Поверить не могу. Меня чуть не придавило.  
  
Его начинает трясти, и Джаред ничего не может с собой поделать — опускается на колени и обнимает его. Оказывается, приятно держать Дженсена так близко. Джаред крепче прижимает его к себе, целует в макушку. Дженсен поднимает к нему лицо и пытается поцеловать в губы. Джаред быстро отворачивается. Но от одного взгляда на эти губы у него во всем теле появляется какое-то странное щекочущее ощущение. Хотя, нет, совсем не странное. Это похоть. Определенно, похоть.  
  
Джаред поднимает обнаженного Дженсена — тот держится за него, обнимая руками и ногами — несет к ближайшей плоской поверхности, антикварному шкафчику бабушки Мими, и укладывает Дженсена на него.  
  
Дженсен торопливо расстегивает ширинку на штанах Джареда и вытаскивает стоящий член. Сплевывает на ладонь и начинает дрочить.  
  
— Да, вот так, — стонет Джаред.  
  
Потрясающие ощущения. Он разглядывает сосредоточенное лицо Дженсена, пока тот пристраивает член ко входу.   
  
— Давай, — еле выдыхает Дженсен.  
  
Джаред толкается внутрь, поначалу осторожно. Это действительно восхитительные ощущения. И Дженсен тоже выглядит восхитительно. Он прикрыл глаза и тяжело дышит сквозь зубы, вцепившись Джареду в плечи. С такого близкого расстояния Джаред может разглядеть каждую веснушку на его лице.  
  
Потом Джаред вспоминает, что вроде как готов выебать Дженсена до беспамятства, и начинает усердно работать бедрами. Шкаф раскачивается и стучит одним краем об стену, а его содержимое дребезжит под ними.   
  
— Заебись... как... хорошо, — умудряется выдавить Джаред между толчками.  
  
— Я... тебя... люблю, — откликается Дженсен.  
  
  
Когда все заканчивается, Джаред валится на Дженсена, переводя дыхание. Он точно знает, что ничего между ними не выгорит. Точно. Ничего не получится.  
  
Эти чувства, которые испытывает к нему Дженсен, не продлятся всю жизнь.  
  
Не говоря уже обо всем, чего Джаред лишится из-за их женитьбы.  
  
Нет. Убийство Дженсена — единственно верный вариант.  
  
К тому же кто вообще будет по нему скучать? Бедный, семьи нет.  
  
Собачью няньку очень легко заменить.  
  
  
— Джей? Я есть хочу.  
  
— Кухарка оставила ужин в холодильнике, я могу что-нибудь разогреть.  
  
— Ладно, но можешь позвонить ей и убедиться, что в еде нет орехов? У меня сильная аллергия на все орехи.  
  
— Только не на мои, — Джаред многозначительно дергает бровями.  
  
И получает за это чувствительный удар в плечо.  
  
  
Они сидят за противоположными концами длинного обеденного стола, перед каждым стоит тарелка с чудесно пахнущей лазаньей.  
  
Джаред наблюдает, как Дженсен подносит хрустальный бокал с вином к губам и делает глоток. Потом берет серебряные нож и вилку, отрезает кусочек лазаньи и кладет в рот.   
  
— О, ух ты, очень вкус... – начинает он, но хватается за горло и показывает на рот. — А-а-а, хр-р-р-р-р...  
  
А потом Дженсен как-то странно успокаивается. Встает, лезет в карман, вытаскивает что-то, похожее на ручку, всаживает себе в бедро и все так же спокойно садится обратно.  
  
— Наверное, кухарка забыла сказать тебе о кедровых орехах, — произносит он. — Думаю, придется заказать пиццу.  
  
Джаред понимает, что все это время даже не дышал.  
  
Вся эта хрень с убийством намного сложнее, чем казалось. Ему может понадобиться помощь профессионала, потому что этот брак — Джаред совершенно уверен — дольше одного дня не продержится. Уж он в этом убедится.  
  
  
Когда привозят пиццу, на улице уже темно. Они устраиваются с едой на террасе, наслаждаясь потрясающим видом на зоопарк.   
  
Джаред развалился в одном из больших кресел, а Дженсен устроился у него между ног, прижимаясь теплой спиной к его животу.   
  
— Джаред?  
  
— М-м? — отвечает Джаред с полным ртом пиццы.  
  
— Я сегодня отлично провел с тобой день, — говорит Дженсен.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
А в действительности? Ну да, так и есть.   
  
Дженсен продолжает:  
  
— Мне нравится быть с тобой и с собаками. Так здорово заниматься чем-то не в одиночку, ужинать вместе. Знать, что ты будешь рядом, когда понадобишься мне. Ну и секс, конечно, неплох.  
  
И тут Джареда словно оглушает. Дженсен прав. Все именно так. Он чувствует то же самое.  
  
Джаред наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
И в этот момент замечает на лбу Дженсена маленькую красную точку.  
  
Ох, мать твою, нет!  
  
— Пригнись! — орет Джаред, хватает Дженсена и, скатываясь с кресла, прячется за большой кирпичной жаровней.   
  
Он лежит на Дженсене, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Неплохое положение, если не считать свистящих вокруг пуль, которые бьют по окнам и стенам, обдавая их осколками и крошками бетона.   
  
Пока Джаред укрывает Дженсена, как может, он вдруг понимает, что больше не хочет, чтобы тот умер. Странное чувство.  
  
Он смотрит на всю эту красоту под ним и думает, как здорово они могли бы провести следующие несколько дней. Или месяцев. Ладно, пусть будет год. А потом Джаред пересмотрит свою задумку с убийством.  
  
Похоже, он действительно немного влюбился в своего мужа. Кто бы мог подумать?


End file.
